Pads Out of Water
''Pads Out of Water ''is a season 86 episode of HTFF. Plot Emmy is seen at the pond behind her house, checking out her lily pads. The lily pads actually cover the whole pond. Emmy feels satisfied and gets ready to go for a shower. The water level at the pond begins to decrease after Emmy left the pond. Emmy, inside her bathroom, tries to turn on the water at the sink but there's no water inside it. Confused, she then tries the shower but also gets the same result. Emmy starts to feel suspicious when she sees some green liquid slowly coming out from the shower. She picks some up with a cup to research it, but someone comes into her house. Emmy meets Cap, Parri and Stacy who come to meet her and she happily lets them in. Emmy wants them to do their own things while she wants to deal with the water. Just before Emmy can enter her room, Parri suddenly blocks her way and tries to flirt with her. Emmy, feeling annoyed and disgusted, just spills the green liquid on his face. Parri screams in pain as the liquid actually slowly scalds his face. Emmy just enters her room while leaving Parri who is crying while seeing a mirror. Meanwhile, Gator, inside the sewer, is eating some fishes as he hears some noises inside a pipe. He then sees some lily pads moving through the drain and later sees Handy, who is trying to fix the pipes. Gator feels hungry again and decides to attack him. Inside the house, Stacy enters Emmy's room and is confused that she is still in her towel while checking the green liquid. Emmy tells her the problem by turning on the water at the sink. Stacy sees the problem and wants to help her out. Stacy then goes outside where she later hears some noises from a pipe nearby. Stacy approaches the pipe until she's distracted by the lily pads in the pond. She seems very interested in Emmy's lily pads. Meanwhile, a pipe is suddenly blasted away and knocks her into the pond. Stacy screams in pain as the lily pads scald her and she's later sucked into a hole. Inside the house, Cap tries to wash his hands but Stacy's corspe comes out from the pipe, surprising him. Emmy, inside her room, has just spilled the green liquid on the floor, noticing that the liquid melts the floor before burning out. Cap is running through the living room, unaware of the spilled green liquid in front of him, causing him to melt on the floor as he steps on it. Parri is at the outside, crying with his injured face and looking at his mirror until he bumps into Noc Noc, quickly knocking him out. At the sewer, Gator is having problems with the broken pipes that he damaged when he was attacking Handy. Handy is lying dead inside he drain, where his body slowly dries up, decays and is covered by the lily pads. Gator tries to fix a pipe until the lily pads' pieces are shot from the broken pipe, scalding his face in the process. He begins screaming and bumps into multiple pipes. He later bumps into a gas pipe, causing the sewer to explode. Petunia, who is walking nearby, gets involved in the explosion too. Inside the house, Parri is running away from Noc Noc before hiding inside the kitchen. After feeling relieved, he suddenly screams again when he checks his face in the mirror. Noc Noc breaks into the kitchen and tries to shoot something with the pipe. Nothing comes out for a while until a mass of lily pad pieces (that blocked the pipe) get shot out from the pipe. Parri then slowly dies because of massive blood loss. Meanwhile, Emmy quickly collects all the lily pad pieces inside her bathroom before they touch the ground with a container. Noc Noc sees Emmy and immediately throws the pipe to her, impaling her head. The container with the lily pad pieces falls to the floor. The content melts the whole floor first before burning the whole house. Noc Noc suddenly wakes up when he hears loud noises and realizes that he is inside the burning house. He finds an exit but he steps on the lily pad pieces, causing him to fall and hit a pillar before some burning planks fall onto him. Inside the sewer, Plunger is seen happily fixing a pipe before a lily pad is shot out from the pipe, ending the episode. Moral "You will miss the water when the well runs dry." Deaths *Stacy is sucked into the hole or pipe. *Cap is melted to death. *Handy is killed by the lily pads. (death not seen) *Gator and Petunia died in the explosion. *Parri died from his massive wounds and blood loss. *Emmy's head is impaled by a pipe. *Noc Noc is crushed by burning planks. Injuries *Half of Parri's face is scalded. *Stacy is hit by a pipe and gets scalded in the pond. *Gator's face is scalded. *Noc Noc's foot is melted by the lily pad. *Plunger is hit by a lily pad. Trivia *All injuries in this episode are caused by Emmy's lily pads. *The Zebra can be seen at the pond area. *Emmy is seen without her usual accessories and instead wears her towel throughout the episode as she tries to take a shower in the beginning of the episode. *Emmy's death is the only death that was not caused by the mutated lily pads, directly or indirectly. *The title of this episode is derived from the phrase "fish out of water". Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Fan Episodes